


Pomp and Circumstance

by FZ_DracoHart



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, I assure you that you'll hate Weiss in this, Implied non-con Monochrome, Implied/Referenced Incest, Maybe - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Scumbag Weiss, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FZ_DracoHart/pseuds/FZ_DracoHart
Summary: When you’re a big beast fighting for supremacy and wealth, never forget those creepers on the cracks that sharpen their fangs for your demise. Especially when you’re drunk in lust.One is a vicious, prideful predator. One is deep vengeance wrapped in allure. Then the twain meets.Modern World AU. Porn With Plot.





	1. Rare Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Surprisingly, this is the very first RWBY fanfiction I ever write. Aye, my debut is a shameless smut. Written over a year ago and posted on FFnet, so the quality might be not that good. But I swear the oncoming chapters will be better (that is, if I don't slack off again)!
> 
> Nevertheless, enjoy.

Under the moonless night, a sleek black Mercedes pulled over in front of a lush condotel unit. The door of the car opened and a white boot clad leg made a way out and stepped on the concrete with stern grace. Three men in black suit rushed to their boss’ side, a platinum-haired woman in twenties, and escorted her to the posh tall building.

The elevator took the small entourage to the 20th floor. As the elevator door opened with a ding, they were welcomed by a sight of sparse space, red carpet and a double door protected by two huge bouncers. Trotting down the length of the red carpet, a single flicker on her eyes and the bouncers immediately let her and her men in.

There was one thing that distinguished that particular floor with others. What behind the door wasn’t a unit of apartment; it was a classic gentlemen’s club with strippers and dancing poles. The neo-classical interior blended mystically with sensual house music and party lightings a la modern clubs. Though, there were spots with brighter warm lighting for those who wanted to indulge their time in classic ways and for more serious occasions.    

Designer white fur-lined suit jacket, black satin long sleeved shirt and dark dress pants showed the utmost honesty of her wealth and prestige. Her ensemble of clothing was in no way modest, but not gaudy amongst the patrons of this high class stripper club—and those strippers. Her feminine ice blue eyes that screamed predatory edge had their own allure; even some strippers and provocatively-dressed waitresses found themselves appealed by the rare and unlikely woman patron.

Weiss, however, wasn’t here for lap dances or slipping bills behind g-strings. She was here for serious business matter, as unorthodox as it sounded. No sane men would choose something as blasphemous as a stripper club as a place for business meeting.

Unless it’s either the man or the discussed business aren’t something sane. For this particular case, it was both.

There were too many unnoticed but sharp ears listening to them everywhere. At least in here, the beholders of those prying ears might be too drunk in liquor or ladies to notice. Or so that how he reasoned. Weiss appreciated the thoughtfulness, considering the weighty risk of their transaction, but still not enough to appease her. But she doubted it was his true purpose; she wagered the choice was made to fill his hunger for prancing semi-naked women.

On a plush velvet couch under warm white lighting, two women regaled a beefy man with lap dance and risky sensual caresses. As soon as he saw the woman in white and black, he dismissed those two scantily clad ladies. Fixing his disheveled shirt, he stood up and offered a handshake.

“It’s an honor to have you here, Miss Weiss Schnee.”

The addressed female did nothing to conceal her distaste as she shook his hand briskly. “If you do honor my presence, you wouldn’t have our meeting here.” There was a short pause before she swept her eyes through the club; her stare lingered a bit too long on a black-red haired female snaked upon a pole before adverting her attention back to her business partner. “Though I find the performances are quite pleasing to my eyes.”

The man let out a haughty laugh and beckoned for a bucket of wine bottles immersed in ice. The waitress poured the wine to two glasses and giggled when the man slapped her ass before she left.  

Weiss scoffed and picked her glass up for a sip and smiled slightly from the taste. “Sherry wine? I haven’t had it for a while.”

“Let’s delve right to our main point. About that diamond shipping from South Africa and that bloody taxes I prefer not to pay.”

Weiss smirked. Another hitch on shipping was a child’s play for her. She’d handled far more catastrophic troubles for her family company. The key component of Schnee Gem and Gold Mining’s success were the astounding price among its contenders that made the jewelers’ mouths water. And Weiss was one of the main players responsible for keeping their customers happy with the price, whilst keeping the profit worth of multibillion dollars grew.

How did she accomplish that? All thanks to her daring wit to cut the expenses through “unconventional methods”.

When the first bottle of wine was empty, they already struck a satisfying deal for both parties, though the odds were slightly tipped for Weiss’ benefit.

“It’s always a pleasure doing business with you,” he grinned, already tipsy from the liquor. “As my thanks, I prepare a woman to indulge you with for this night, Miss Schnee.”

Weiss let her eyebrows furrowed slightly as she set down her wine. “I have no taste for cheap whores.”

“Believe me, this rose ain’t cheap whore.”

“I even have more no appetite for whores you’ve chewed before, Cardin Winchester.”

The man growled audibly. “This one isn’t cheap slut because she only lay with those she deems worthy.”

Good, a cheap whore who acts high and mighty and playing hard to get, Weiss rolled her eyes. Yet there was mirth of amusement inside her. It seemed that Cardin Winchester wasn’t grouped as one of the worthy ones by the said stripper and failed to get laid with her. How it badly hurt his egomaniacal womanizing pride.

“Crescent Rose at your service, Miss Schnee.”  

A cheerful chirp right beside her ear gave Weiss quite a jump. As if appearing from thin air, a young woman leaned from the back of the couch with her head rested just beside Weiss’. Her ear-to-ear grin was almost childish with no trace of attempted sensuality.

“I’d really like to stay for more, but pressing matters forbid me to enjoy my time here further,” Cardin spoke and stood up, groping the stripper’s butt. She slapped his hand away with a low growl and he replied with a mutter of ‘bitch’ before leaving the club. That sight was so precious that Weiss helped herself for a chuckle.

She expected the stripper to climb to her lap and started to flirt or anything people typically expected from a stripper. To her surprise, ‘Crescent Rose’ sat beside her in respectable distance.  

On this closer inspection, she could see a tattoo peeked from the hem of the scandalously short shorts. Her breasts were somewhat average in size, but they looked so firm and healthy under that scant excuse for a bra. Weiss would be lying if she didn’t feel like tearing that poor bra and grope those fleshy mounds right at that instant. For the sake of her dignity, she chose not to.

Her hair was the most interesting of all. It was almost burgundy, but in reality it was black on the root and shifted in rather rough gradation to red on the tip. Weiss quickly realized this woman was one of the pole-dancing strippers she saw earlier. She couldn’t help comparing how vanilla the stripper looked compared when she was on stage—red g-string and extremely see-through babydoll lingerie.

“Found a sight you like to see?”

The black-red haired female giggled while refilling the glass with second batch of uncapped wine. The Schnee tycoon only chuckled and took a sip from her newly refilled glass. “Yes, and it’s you.”

A lighthearted laugh came from Crescent Rose. It was so crystal clear that Weiss found it refreshing under heavy beats of the house music. The childishness—in those laughs and giggles, on those silver eyes—might be a faked one, but she liked it nonetheless.

The platinum-haired woman leaned to the stripper, tilting the latter’s chin. “How far you will entertain me tonight?”

“Such as…?”

“Such as being my meal on the bed?”

“It’s kind of cute for you to ask,” giggled the stripper. ”Won’t hungry beasts pounce without asking?”

“Only lesser beasts do. And I refuse to be grouped to be one of them.”

Crescent Rose chuckled and deliberately climbed on Weiss’ lap. Silver eyes bored right to the blue ones, her dainty fingers tipped the glass slightly and sipped the wine. The music was still blaring, but Weiss wouldn’t miss the moan the stripper made as she licked her lips clean from the wine.

Now she understood. Playing it innocent while slowly alluring her prey for the fatal strike; that was how Crescent Rose plays. She wondered how this temptress would strike at her.

They regaled themselves with the remaining sherry wine. At her last sip, Weiss started to get her mind fazed by liquor and lust. That adorable black-red temptress huddling on her lap only thickened her hunger.

Fortunately, her hunger wasn’t come unnoticed. Crescent Rose rose gingerly and led her client to one of the rooms prepared for the club’s more “exclusive” services. The Schnee prided herself for poise and control, but she couldn’t help herself but slamming her lips against the stripper’s once the door behind them slammed shut. She asserted herself to dominate the kiss while the black-red haired female put up the defiance, resulting a mess of open-mouthed kiss, tongue twisted and clashed against each other.

Weiss pulled back in a sudden move and pinned the stripper against the wall. The latter whimpered, both from the lost contact of their lips and discomfort of the businesswoman’s iron grip.

“So, you think I’m worthy to enjoy your body?” Weiss hummed and leaned in, biting her ear with a low growl. “Prove it that you aren’t a cheap whore, but a temptress worthy enough for me.”

Silver eyes twinkled under the heavy lids and racing breath, staring right at the platinum-haired beauty who was taking her boots off. A smirk of confidence bloomed as she trotted, hips swaying in every move. She ran her hands along her waist and midriff, pulling her bra off in trained finesse. She shivered as the cold air nipped her bare nipples and those blue eyes frothed her with hungry intense gaze. The temptress giggled and winked before turning around. Bending over, she presented her modest but firm ass for her client’s pleasure as she pulled her shorts and thong in one tantalizing tug.

The platinum-haired tycoon sat relaxed, scrutinizing the little tease show as if appreciating a centennial art masterpiece. The now-naked woman giggled and gently tugged her arm, asking her to get on her feet. She complied, wondering what this temptress might have in store.

The woman with silver eyes dug her face to the soft fur of her client’s jacket, her arms wrapped around the blue-eyed female from behind.  Deftly she shrugged the suit jacket off and had her hand massaging modest swell of Weiss’ breast through the shirt. Weiss moaned silently, her teeth clamped on her lower lip as wet kisses explored the curve of her neck, a hand tugged her tie down and unbuttoned her shirt. Oh, those tantalizing hands would kill her; they unclasped her bra and went on journey across her sensitive nipples, going lower past her lean midriff and waist and resting upon the tent on her pants.

 _Is this what I think?_ Silver eyes shone it wonder. Her client wore dark pants and she dismissed it as a trick of light. She didn’t think much of it when she sat on her client’s lap earlier. Yet now, her touch sensory wouldn’t lie about the hard bulge prodding her palm. She fondled the bulge in sudden jerk and was rewarded with high-pitched yelp of pleasure.

“My, what a length you’re packing down there,” she cooed.

“Does that bother you?” Weiss hissed.

“Nope,” she chirped almost child-like—such tone that betrayed how sensual her fingertips massaged the hidden, eager member. ”It excites me instead. Not every women have chance to mate with a regal rare beast.”

Rare beast. Weiss liked how that sounded. Unintentionally living up that nickname, she growled lowly when a set of dainty fingers unbuckled the belt and fiddled with the zipper. Her dress pants were tugged down to her ankles, leaving her with only a pair of bulging boxer briefs on. She let a pair of hands on guerrilla along the waistband of pale blue boxers.

The temptress looked in awe at the stiff fleshy treasure she unearthed under the fabric. It wasn’t the biggest erection she’d serviced indeed, but she wasn’t a size queen. Truth to be told, she hated oversized meat rod—those men with big dicks only know how to jackhammer like a barbarian, giving her annoying pain and dulled the pleasure. Skill over size, and she believed this rare beast with snowy hair had both with her above-average size.

Her tongue caressed the head in lazy circles. She trailed wet kisses along the shaft to the base, cradling the head and half of the shaft to her mouth. She gave it a light suck, her head bobbed slowly. Her tongue slid along the erection and gave tantalizing lick, humming in pride as her client moaned and bucked her hips. A hand on the back of her head urged her to take more into her mouth and she braced herself to accommodate the thick length snaking deeper to her mouth.

Weiss moaned as the sensitive tip hit the back of the stripper’s throat, slightly amused at how the stripper didn’t gag and choke. She thrust forwarding, making the stripper gobbled more of her member. Her breath became heavy from how powerful the stripper sucked her length, even paying little detail to massage her sensitive frenulum with her tongue. Barely in foreplay, but her member was almost under the mercy of the black-haired temptress. Deciding the appetizer was enough, she got the silver eyed female back to her feet before kissing her senseless.

She let their body crashed to the bed as horny tangle of kissing bodies. Her kiss was relentless, but she was caught aback when the stripper took an opening to suck her tongue, gifting her ecstatic tingles and rough moans pushed out from her throat. Her hips bucked, grinding her member along sweaty skin of Crescent Rose’s inner thighs. How badly she wanted to just jam her cock in and took her meal of the night senseless, but holy, Cardin wasn’t that wrong—this rose was too delicious to be wolfed down like a lowly whore.

Weiss pulled back and went lower, peppering kisses along the stripper’s inner thighs. Under this close appreciation, she could see a tattoo of red crescent moon and tribal howling wolf’s head on the upper left thigh. The ink undeniably adding the alluring quality of the temptress.

The strong heady scent of aroused womanhood made Weiss—figuratively—drooled. She spread those legs wide and went on full dive to the wet entrance. How heavenly it was to have her tongue diving past the wet slit and tasted the savory juice of womanly arousal. Low moan from the stripper is all it took to drive Weiss to feast upon the wet flesh greedily.

It was only a tongue lapping her entrance, and Crescent Rose was already a whimpering mess. She rolled her hips wantonly, eager to have the platinum-haired woman ate her more. She let out a sharp cry when she felt Weiss sunk her teeth to the flesh of her womanhood lips and sucked mercilessly. It was a shame to admit it, but she came right that instant, thrashing on the bed with a moan. She weakly whimpered as her client lapped her juice off her folds, but her mind become wide awake when she felt some thick hard flesh probed her slit. Here comes the main course, she thought.

When the stiff shaft marched past her entrance, she couldn’t help but whimpered in delight. Her walls and the intruding length made a wet, snug fit. Weiss took her sweet time to bask herself on such tightness, feeling it flutter and clench around her unmoving erection. She set her starting pace moderately and she already whimpered at how great it felt.

Weiss agreed unanimously that this woman was nowhere a cheap whore. How it feels so tight—like burying her erection to deflower a shy maiden. It must’ve had something with the black-red haired woman’s tendency to be picky for quality clients.

She swooped down and caught the stripper’s lips for a wild kiss, whilst her hips drove her length inside in accelerating speed. Groaning, she dragged her lips along the creamy skin of her neck and collarbone and stopped to sink a bite on her breasts. The stripper jerked her hips in surprise, taking the businesswoman’s length deeper to her crevice. Weiss moaned lowly and latched her lips on the hard nipple and sucked on it as harsh as her deep thrusts. A pair of slim legs coiled around her waist, adding the depth and let her whole length swallowed greedily by the sumptuous tight walls. 

“Your pussy… fuck….” growled Weiss. She wasn’t one for vulgar words, but her sense was shoved away by the intense pleasure and replaced bylust-loaded reptilian brain of hers.

How her client whispered profanities and half-minded dirty talk really turned her on.  She cradled her client closer and whispered through her moans, “Show me… mmhh… what a rare beast got…”

Her head grew lighter as her walls throbbed madly around the hard shaft. One well-placed deep thrust hit her spot hard, smacking her with a sudden jolt of climax. She let out a loud moan and bucked her hips madly. Even when she was screaming her pleasure out,  Weiss still went on her full assault, pumping her length through the madly clenching walls. What a stamina this slender white beast had, really befitting her thick and long member.

The climax had subsided, but it left her walls more sensitive than ever. The onslaught-like pumping wasn’t helping at all. Her wits had been bleached away and she barely voiced something more intelligible than moans and whimpers.

Suddenly Weiss forced her to lie on her side and a leg hoisted on the air. She could feel her client’s body slithered and snuggled her front against her back, the hard flesh rod poking through her butt crack. The platinum-haired woman wasted no time to slip her member in again and rammed into her sideways.

The bent angles hit her sweet spot even better and more vicious. Combined with how her clit grinded against the stiff shaft, her body was under barrage of pleasure. Wanton moans flowed unrestrained as shivers and tingles wracked her spine. Their lips shared sloppy kisses that only heightened the carnal sensation. Wet slapping sounds filled the room as Weiss pumped in reckless abandon, her hips felt quite sore from the position, but the depth she got and the pleasure of tearing through the snug walls were really worth it.    

The silver-eyed female moaned and shivered on the messy sheets as she was lost on an orgasm worth of an earthquake. Lewd liquid squirted under the sheer intensity and she couldn’t help but mewl from endless slick pumping the platinum-haired woman bombarded her with.            

Wealthy, beautiful and sexually endowed; the rosy temptress tried to estimated how many people (specifically, women) who wanted a piece this beautiful beast named Weiss Schnee. If the actual tally wasn’t many, being in-between of man and woman must be still a problem to them. Well, their loss. They casted aside the chance for money and pleasure bonanza just because some bodily biological misfits.

After intense action of sideways fucking, Weiss roughly laid the stripper and resumed the missionary position. Her hand handled the stripper’s hips roughly as she drilled her throbbing member deep, determined to get her the peak she yearned for. Teeth gritted, frustrated moans that mutated into hungry growls; perhaps Weiss livened up the metaphorical rare beast a little bit more than her liking.

Long howl broke as the throbbing on her member reached the apex. Hot, thick masculine essence lurched and filled deep womanly crevice within every twitch and jolt of pleasure. Her hips bucked to make the sensation lasted as it could.

Weiss moaned gently as she went down from the carnal heights. Her elbows dug to the bed to balance her wobbly stature and landed safely beside the temptress. She quickly fell to the pit of sleep thanks to the stamina-sucking orgasm and side effects of liquor.

The black-haired woman laid while catching her breath, the sticky mess between her legs gave a grotesque comfort over her sore entrance. She glanced at the dozing platinum-haired woman and chuckled at how cute she was, fallen asleep with strands of fine platinum thread over her attractively androgynous face.  

 

Her focus quickly shifted from her attractive client to something she found on her client.

A revolver—with type she hadn’t had the chance to appraise yet—tucked in inner pocket of Weiss Schnee’s suit jacket.

Now she was plagued with two choices. She could seize the firearm, slipped out of the room and left the businesswoman oblivious through her sleep. The other option was to let herself basked in the after-sex glory and let Weiss Schnee and her revolver slipped for now.

The second options, for some reason, became more appealing for her. Not just because her entire body was wrecked and sore, she had this urge to sleep curled against the rare beast with snowy hair. Having a satisfying sex with her client was a rarity, but cuddling to a rare beast was even rarer chance.

She made up her mind as she scuffled closer to the platinum-haired beauty and let her eyelids drooped shut.

 

Xxxxx

 

Weiss felt her eyelids too rusty to open themselves with cloud of sleepiness still hanging on them. Yet the feeling of another body’s weight against her own sped up the booting of her sleepy mind. Of all things unexpected, she found herself waking up with the stripper snuggled against her. On normal circumstances, she’d violently shoved the black-scarlet haired woman away and get out from there with an insult at how a whore dared to touch her. Though, this female had given her the most pleasurable sex she ever had in a while and she let it slip as her gratitude towards this temptress.

Besides, Weiss had to admit the stripper looked so adorable and youthful in her sleep. It was almost a sin for her not to pull her to a hug.

Soft groans came from her side and sleepy silver eyes cracked open then followed by a cute yawn. The black-red haired female only smiled at her and shifted her body off from the platinum-haired woman.

Weiss stood up from the bed and proceeded to re-tying her hair and wore back her strewn clothes. It only took her couples of steps to the door and left, but she stayed for a second longer to ask for something.

“Tell me your name.”

The black-red haired female blinked then chuckled.

“Ruby Rose.”

Then it’s the platinum-haired woman to chuckle.

“If fortune is upon you, you might find yourself pounded by this rare beast again.”

With that, and soft thumps of her boots, Weiss Schnee left.

Ruby took her sweet time on bed before gathering herself to get dressed again. “Damn, she came so much,” she murmured while the stickiness left between her legs made her felt funny on her shorts. “I’ll go for a shower as soon as possible.”

She spent an extra minute to sit on the edge of the bed and let events of last night sunk in, and she couldn’t help comparing last night with past nights she’d gone through with her ‘VVIP clients’. Whenever she’d finished this dirtier extra service for her clients, Ruby would gnashed her teeth together, loathing herself to let those pathetic men used her for their disgusting need. Oddly enough, she felt so contented to spend the night with Weiss Schnee—even looking forward for more.

Who knows, spending the nights with that rare beast of Schnee business mogul might open up many doors of opportunities for her own goals.


	2. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the continuation that no one ever ask for. But I still insist on haunting y’all even when my college life got all wrecked currently lol.

Yang almost forgot how comfortable it is to wear anything beside that orange inmate suit. She supposed it was something expected after you spent three years inside the high walls and barbed fences.

Though she preferred to be out there with her full rights of liberty, it'd a cruel lie to say the time she spent inside was hell. In fact, her time serving her sentence was more like a fairy tale—compared to either plots of fictitious prison-themed shows or real accounts told by ex-inmates lounging by Junior’s bar. She was good friends with the wardens while helping them keeping the atmosphere between inmates healthy and fun with her jokes and puns. Even some wardens gave her a pat on shoulder and thumbs up as she walked to her freedom, jokingly throwing banters of “I hope we won’t see each other again!”.

She squinted her eyes as she took her first step to freedom after three years. The sun shone too bright for her lilac eyes; was the sun ever this bright, or her eyes was too used to drab grey of the prison.

"Yang!"

"Oommph!" the blonde groaned, not ready to catch a blur of black and red of cuddly little sister and her bone-crushing hug.

"I miss you!"

Yang cackled while stroking his sister’s back gently. Gleaming silver irises looked up, shining happiness in almost blinding intensity as the sun’s. Her eyes became a bit dazed with a threat of falling tears, but she blinked it away.  "I miss you too, Rubes," she purred.

The younger broke off from the hug first and literally dragged the blonde to a car waiting just paces away from them. A young man with mop of yellowish hair leaned on the trunk was waiting for them, casting a smile to the sisters.

"Hey there, Jaune."

"'Sup, Yang," the blonde boy smiled with a playful salute.

Yang stashed her duffel bag on the back seat and sat there. Ruby settled herself on the passenger side beside the driving Jaune, her smile never wavered along the ride. The ride was silent save from the alternative rock music played by the radio, but it was comforting.

                Who knew three years in prison would make her appreciate small things better. The absence of hearty boisterous chats usually would’ve set her on edge, but here she was, contented with only listening to Ruby humming to the song on the radio.

"Hey Jaune," Yang called behind her smile. "I can't stop thanking you for bailing me out, so… thank you."

"I guess I can’t ask you to stop, hm?” Jaune laughed slightly and shrugged. “You gotta give more credits to Ren, though. He's the one who take care of the legal stuffs and the paperwork. I just make sure there’s enough fund to get the fine and other fees to be settled. You’re never guilty to begin with, anyway."

If Jaune had been intending to reassure Yang, then it was both a success and failure. It was indeed she was framed for an attempted murder, but the sense of guilt came not from it—but her inability to protect her sister due to her time serving the sentence.

During her three years of absence, what had become of Ruby? To what could be seen, Ruby was still as petite and adorable as she could remember, yet she also grew in certain spots, making her look more womanly beautiful.

The unseen changes, however, concerned her more.

Her contemplation was cut short as the car pulled back just outside Xiao Long residence’s well-tended lawn. It might be just her, but the garden really had become more beautiful; the sunflowers burst with color brighter than she could ever remember, the small but well-kept rose bushes dotted the greenery with vibrant ruby hue.

Yang spent no time to stop and smell the roses as she rushed to a sandy blonde man by the sunflowers.

"Dad!"

The father-daughter shared a big bear hug before one bundle of red and black crashed to them and made them all tumbled to the grass. They become a dogpile of laughing mess with the background of green and specks of yellow and red.

"My little dragon is home!" the sandy blonde man laughed.

Jaune chuckled at the hearty show of family reunion, excusing himself despite Ruby’s protest. Taiyang chuckled and nodded his thanks to the young blonde, ushering his daughters to get off him and get inside.

Ruby scuttled inside and head straight to the kitchen. With a small laugh Yang left her little sister to do whatever, following her father to her long-unoccupied room.

"Ruby cleans your room everyday, she even added some small things for your homecoming."

Her father’s word spoke truth of what she saw. The bedding was so fresh that she could smell fragrant fabric softener from it.   She almost missed the hard-to-miss large poster of her favorite rock band, which never adored that same portion of the wall three years ago. She gasped and cooed as she sauntered her desk; is that the limited-edition action figure of her favorite game character she once really drooled after?

“Yaaaaang! I made cookies!”

Fresh aroma of baked sugar and cocoa invaded as Ruby entered the room. The cookies arranged neatly on the tray, with “WELCOME HOME YANG!” written with cheese cream topping. Their father had left to their own, giving the sister some time to bond after three years of separation. Ah, her little Ruby, always the cheerful cookie-maniac.

For a moment, she forgot that her innocent little sister wasn’t innocent anymore. This sweet girl who baked cookies was also a stripper who did far beyond dancing on a pole in skimpy clothes.  

"Ruby, you still perform at Junior's?"

Ruby nodded lightly. “At some other place too.”

The sweetness of the cookies became stale in her mouth. Looking back, if she had been the same Yang years ago, surely she’d press her little sister to stop, even a little violence might be involved in the process. She couldn’t stand it, watching at the sideline while Ruby sold her body and mutilated her innocence and dignity for a chance of justice for her mother.

Where she had been, when she should’ve been protecting and guiding her little sister? Her sorry self was cooped behind the iron bars, when the countless of filthy hands touched Ruby far deeper than skin deep.

"How's college?"

"Well, I guess I’ll have another failing class again?" Ruby shrugged and grinned in so carefree style. "And kinda push my homework to extreme procrastination lately so...yeah."

Yang sighed and shook her head lightly. "No one want to hire an idiot college girl with low GPA, you know?”

"Well, there's always Ren's family's law firm to run to, right?"

Yang cracked some rounds of light laugh. “You have opportunities, Ruby, unlike me. Don’t waste it.”

She laughed it off, but really, she didn’t want Ruby’s nonchalance with her study jeopardized her future. She didn’t want Ruby to be like her—a worthless being of a sister and a trash of the society.

Yang only could bring herself to eat three and the rest of the cookies was wolfed down by Ruby. Her baby sister’s cookies were amazing just like how she remembered, and she felt like she had done Ruby disservice by not able to eat more.

However, she knew world had rolled forth without her, leaving her behind her own misery behind the bars. The world wouldn’t care whether she had done picking up the pieces or sulking in endless defeat—and Ruby had no use of a useless sulking sister. Right after Ruby left, she grabbed her phone and dialed Jaune.

“Hey Jaune, sorry for calling you this soon. Umm, I wanna know if your offer is still open?”

 

xxxxx

 

“It’s either he pushes my diamond shipping forward or I’ll have his brain pushed out from his skull!” The figure on the line spoke again, this time almost successfully shoving Weiss’ patience off the edge. “Very well, send some men to take care of him,” she hissed before hanging up the call.

She grunted softly. If it wasn’t at South Africa, she’d more than glad to go and hand the judgment by herself. Blood might fly, but whatever it took for smooth business.

Her finger jabbed the intercom and the voice of her secretary came out. “Mr. Whitley Schnee is here to see you.”

With a small groan she replied, “Send him in.”

Then a slender young man marched to her desk, every inch of his body emanated fury wrapped inelegantly in cold. Weiss, however, wasn’t affected at all by his or his flaunted anger.

“Well, good day to you, dear brother.”

“Cut the crap, Weiss!” Whitley slammed his hand to her sleek mahogany desk. “You didn’t show up at the tender. Where have you been?”

“You know well. I need to get some shipping fiasco done with Winchester.”

“Bullshit,” he spat. “It’s only a minor problem for you and wouldn’t have taken more than a couple of hours of your time. But you haven’t showed up until this noon and I was forced to attend the tender in your stead.” His ice-like eyes scrutinized the older Schnee—the _heiress_ —and slathered more venom to his words. “You must’ve let your dick run around for some fun last night, huh?”

“As clever as always, you are, Whitley,” Weiss chuckled. “Didn’t winning the tender in my stead give you some good reputation in our—oh I’m sorry—I mean, in _my_ _partners’_ eyes? And I had my fun last night. It’s a win-win situation.”

“They were really looking forward to meet you and you ditched them for a fuck with a whore!“ He snarled. “I could’ve have just made us lost the tender by a hair’s wide by showing your little cracks and flaws on the project. Then your clients surely would doubt your credibility.”

“Really? Come on, you won’t dare. We both know it, little brother.” Weiss said in faked cheery tune and curled her lips in devious curl. “You will never dare. Papa Jacques is watching, you know. You don’t want him to see you as an incompetent brat who even can’t lap up what his big sister almost finished, right?”

Whitley gritted his teeth behind his tightly pursed lips. Letting his rage to come out and play would only fuel Weiss’ amusement, and it was equivalent to admitting his sister’s victory. Weiss had won, indeed, but that would never mean he would let the heiress bask on the glory and laugh on him further.

He was a couple of steps away from the door when his sister’s voice spoke once again.

“Tell Miss Belladonna to come in.”

Whitley shot her a dirty look over his shoulder and closed the door.

Few seconds later the door was ajar again, with a certain black-haired secretary slithering in to the office. There was a very subtle look of discomfort in her otherwise professional face. “Is there anything you need, Miss Schnee?” she asked, her heels clacked silently as she approached her boss’ desk.

“I don’t know,” Weiss hummed, her form rose from her seat. “Do you know why I call you here?”

With every steps Weiss took, Blake shook. An impulse to run away was there but she couldn’t act on it, for Weiss’ high prey drive wouldn’t even let her reaching the door in one piece. Blake was even barely aware when her back had met to the wall and trapped by her boss. As the distance between them was nonexistent, their height difference became apparent, but it was nothing for the woman with pristine predatory smile on her face. Weiss reached up and roughly pulled the taller woman to a kiss, her right hand had embarked on a quest across the secretary’s voluptuous body.

Blake held herself from squirming under her boss’ less than appropriate touch. A moan, however, escaped from her self-restraint when Weiss bit her neck and pinched her nipples, igniting unwanted arousal inside her and between her legs.

“Unfortunately, I had enough of sex last night to keep me satiated for now.” Weiss pulled back with a small chuckle. She turned around and paced leisurely, enjoying the city view offered by the glass wall. “Arrange a meeting with Cardin Winchester in any available time slot for this week.”

Weiss could hear frantic clacks of her secretary’s heels headed to the door, leaving her alone with her musings. The tangy sweetness of Blake’s lips and reluctance still lingered like a sweet moscato after a dinner of halibut.

Getting misunderstood as a promiscuous young executive, she was often thought to flee to the club every day and woke up with different women every night. No, Weiss had high standards regarding her bed warmers. Conquests were meant to be glorious, and bedding cheap whores or random drunken strangers surely didn’t count. Her refined taste only could be appeased by the best of escorts and selected ladies worthy of her lust.

It reminded her that today her sister graced their home with her less-than-rare visit.  There’d be no more prime chance for her to do her duty as a good little sister; Winter deserved all the _tasteful_ homecoming with warm bed.

Hence as the time shifted to the end of the office hours, the platinum-haired executive went straight to their family residence. Her father had to attend a consortium at Munich and her brother must’ve been off to Satan knows where, leaving her sister and her as the only Schnees in their palatial home. No one would disturb their sisterly bonding.

“Welcome home, Winter.”

“Oh, it’s you, Weiss.”

The door was closed with soft click and another louder clack of turning lock. The stoic mask of the elder snow-haired sister broke faster than how dense acid melted away flesh. Weiss relished the subtle tingles of fear in Winter’s voice. A mighty West Point graduate, a promising military officer, shriveled before her.

Winter had obvious upper hand against the vertically challenged Weiss, but such advantage was naught as she hopelessly resorted on her buckling knees which served no resistance against the younger’s advance. As the back of her legs bumped the edge of the bed, she fell to her back and was quickly trapped under the lustful look of her sister. Getting the short end of genetics in height department often tricked people to think Weiss akin to a gullible snow hare, but that handful who knew better had tasted what a beast she was—either figuratively, or literally for the thing between her legs.

She grounded her hardened bulge along the inner seam of Winter’s form fitting trousers, her hand had made the quick work of the fly and now had dived deeper to the heated core. Winter’s mouth gaped open to plead, or maybe to curse, but no voice but faint whimper came out. Good, Winter indeed had been the victim of her own need. Weiss wouldn’t have to take any further measure to make this enjoyable for both of them.

What to say? Winter was her very first conquest and also a _forbiddenly_ glorious one to note. Only few things Weiss could name that were better than revisiting the exquisite curves and slopes of her sister, and cementing her claim deep again and again.

 

xxxxx

 

The whisky in his glass had gone past his throat. Strong liquor was what Cardin needed after—figuratively—breaking thick skulls of goody two shoes custom higher echelons, wasting him not just money but efforts and headache. The Schnee heiress should cut him a good chunk for his hard work or else.

He didn’t expect a company or order any room service, so a knock coming from the door gave him a mild surprise. From the peephole, he could see a figure in risqué red dress he quickly identified as that stripper bitch who shot him down. So now she came on her own will? Or maybe, this prostitute was a surprise gift from Weiss Schnee after she broke this Rose bitch. Nevertheless, a casual, good and free fuck would never be missed by Cardin.

The stripper strutted inside with her hips swaying, instantly making Cardin’s dress trousers felt stuffed.

“Wow! So this high and mighty Rose bitch finally understand what a hotshot Cardin Winchester really is, huh?” he chortled, his fingers already made the quick work of the buttons of his shirt. “Or Weiss Schnee has broken you into a good fuck puppy?”

Ruby let out a small giggle as she ground her ass against his crotch. Soft, seductive moans flowed from her lips when he slobbered her neck with sloppy kisses and graced her breasts with his big hands.

Cardin Winchester. The spoiled son of one of international cargo shipping kings. More of a brawn than brains from his looks, but he was surprisingly the one of the best lobbyist cum fraudster in the field. If only his way with women was as smooth as he lobbied corporates and officials to skid into his fraud, but what to expect from a brainless brute?

From the files she stole from many of her fifty-something clients, he had been responsible of numerous smuggling thing legal and illegal. Her mother’s old files of the Schnee cases she worked on had him littered in many parts of the investigation, and one of major names in the particular one biggest case.

He was one of the pests she had to purge.

“Maybe we can fuck in hell,” Ruby giggled and turned around, playfully pushed him down to the bed. She climbed on top of him, straddling the obvious tent of his pants. “Too bad you gotta go there first, Cardin Winchester.”

He chortled, appreciating how creative the prostitute was at stepping up her dirty talking game.

What he never took into account was how _literal_ Ruby meant it. That is, until the woman of black and red pulled out a gun and let hot shrapnel nested in his head, guiding him to the quickest highway to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter serves as interlude before the good plot and ‘plots’ start, so yeah, be patience for the loods for a while, will ya?
> 
> Yes yes YES. Weiss is following Papa Jacques’ way to be a dick, or be a worse dick than Papa Schnee is. Maybe this is my version of ‘what if Weiss is just Jacques Schnee Jr.’ and worsened with her V1 canon arrogance. And the dick, yep, don’t forget the dick, ‘coz the dick only makes it better.
> 
> So go on, hate her here because it’s what I aim for muhahahahahahha. I’ve warned you, right?  
> Have no fear, nothing will go unpunished or unrewarded.

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration came from the Vocaloid Song "Pomp and Circumstance", if it's not obvious already.


End file.
